cubashiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Cubash Wiki:Policy
In accordance to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA) and the Terms of Use, all users under 13 are prohibited from making any form of contribution to the wiki. The Cubash Wiki wishes to have a database that is helpful to visitors and safe & easy for editing. In case there is any inappropriate behavior, we will have to take action and enforce it. This policy lists all the rules of editing on this wiki and the consequences of breaking these rules. The following policy has total control over everything that goes on, including, editing, If a user is blocked or has a long blocking history, admins could stop the user from doing certain things due to not following the policy. All users are subject to follow all rules. Any user with user rights who breaks any of the below rules can be demoted and/or blocked. |-|Editing= Articles If you are going to create an article, please make sure it is about something about Cubash. like a user, etc. Vandalism We at the aim to have a database full of helpful articles. We do not want the user to see gibberish inserted into pages, large amounts of text removed or replaced or spamming on articles. For the first few times you break a rule you will be warned. A warning is just a simple notice that you have done something that is not allowed by the wiki or is simply against the rules. You are not punished, we are just letting you know. If you continue breaking rules after that you get a 3 day ban. Once the ban is over you, if you keep breaking the rules you will be banned longer. Plagiarism We at the take plagiarism seriously. We work hard every day to create and edit content to keep the site up-to-date and do not tolerate plagiarism. If plagiarized content is posted on this site, it could get us into trouble with the law. Likewise, don't copy content from this wiki onto your wiki without contacting an admin first. Blogs While here on the wiki you have the chance to add blogs. Here are some guidelines for them: *Keep them on topic to Cubash or the wiki. *Be clear. Unclear blogs will be deleted if not explained within 16 hours. *Please follow the general wiki rules with your blogs. Ads You are not allowed to advertise anything unrelated to Cubash and this wiki. Also, you are not allowed to mass advertise on anyone's talk page or in the chat about creative works, sub pages, or anything unimportant without an admins permission. The only time you can advertise on someone's talk is if they granted you full permission. Mature Content In general stay away from putting any mature content on the wiki, or in chat discussions. You cannot link to inappropriate websites. If you are going to link to a website, make sure it is clean with no inappropriate material. You are allowed to link to sites with mild swearing, but you must warn users before they visit the site. What can't I do? *Use more than 1 accounts in this wiki. *Vote or participate in decisions with an account other than your main account. *Spare accounts are incapable of receiving user rights (with an exception of bots). *If you are blocked on your main account, you are not allowed to use your spare. Discrimination Racism is taken VERY seriously, and is not allowed to be expressed on the . We allow people to edit here regardless of their race, gender, religion or background. Exclusion because of race, gender, or religion Any exclusion of any user from an event, party, or anything because of their religion, race, or gender is taken seriously, and will not be tolerated. For example, you are not allowed to exclude females or males from an event, party, or anything. If he/she wanted to join you, and is rejected to join based on their gender, race, religion, or skin color, action will be taken. However, you are allowed to exclude a certain user if you have trouble getting along with a user, and you are hosting the party or event. Name calling based on race, etc. Calling someone an offensive name based on their skin color, religion, etc., is taken just as seriously as exclusion. Punishments Mainspace blocks In cases of a user adding highly inappropriate content or being a vandalism only account they will be permanently blocked without warning Chat bans In cases of a user adding highly inappropriate content they will be permanently banned without warning. Using Sockpuppets to evade blocks Conclusion Follow these rules, and you will be on your way to being a great member of the Cubash Wiki! Finally, have fun editing here! This policy used the basic format of the Club Penguin Wiki's Policy. Category:Hats Category:Items Category:Store